Se Supone
by Neska Cullen
Summary: Una noche Edward llega a casa y encuentra a Bella llorando, ella le dice que no lo ama... Edward se va, pero luego de un tiempo se reencuentran y varios misterios serán revelados. Inspirada en la canción de Luis Fonsi "Se supone". Mal sumary. Rated: M.
1. Chapter 1

*******SE SUPONE *******

******* Disclaimer *******

**Todos los personajes ****son propiedad de la gran S. Meyer – pero la historia me pertenece, así que queda prohibida su copia parcial o total sin mi consentimiento.**

*******Sumary*******

**Una noche Edward llega a casa y encuentra a Bella llorando, ella le dice que no lo ama... Edward se va, pero luego de un tiempo se reencuentran y varios misterios serán revelados. Mal sumary. Rated: M.**

**N.A.**** La historia está inspirada en la canción de Luis Fonsi "Se supone".**

* * *

><p><strong>POV EDWARD<strong>

**Salí de bañarme con la toalla enrollada en la cintura, me senté en el borde de la cama y tome la invitación que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche.**

**Todavía no podía creer que me hubiera invitado a esa fiesta, estuve a punto de romper la invitación y no asistir. Pero mi hermana me hizo prácticamente jurarle que asistiría, me dijo que de no hacerlo seria un inmaduro y por ese pequeño chantaje me encuentro en este momento arreglándome para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella, mi ex-novia. No la veía desde ese día que nos separamos.**

*****Flashbacks*****

** Hacia ya un mes desde que me había ido a vivir con Bella, habíamos alquilado una casa pequeña por unos meses mientras encontrábamos la casa perfecta, amaba a Bella como nunca creí amar a nadie, pero un día cuando llegue a casa me di cuenta que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.**

** Ese día cuando llegue a la casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, subí la escaleras, cuando entre a nuestra habitación, Bella estaba sentada en el centro de la cama con sus brazos rodeando sus piernas y su frente apoyada en sus rodillas.**

**Cuando me escucho entrar, levantó la mirada y pude ver que sus ojos habían perdido el brillo que tanto amaba y se notaba que había estado llorando.**

**- Mi amor, ¿qué paso? – dije mientras me acercaba corriendo hasta la cama, para intentar abrazarla pero ella me esquivó.**

**- Nada Edward – dijo con voz fría.**

**- Pero mi amor, estabas llorando. Dime que ocurrió.**

**- Ya te dije que nada Edward, solo que me di cuenta que esto no va a funcionar.**

**- ¿De qué estas hablando Bella? – no entendía a que se refería con sus palabras.**

**- Edward no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir con esta relación, quiero que terminemos – dijo bajando la mirada.**

** No podía creer lo que me estaba diciendo, me volví acercar a ella y tome su rostro entre mis manos, sin darle tiempo a esquivarme de nuevo.**

**- ¿Por qué quieres terminar nuestra relación mi amor? ¿Acaso hice algo malo? – en ese momento se soltó de mi agarre y se levanto de la cama.**

**- No estoy preparada para hacer esto y no quiero estarlo – me gire para verla, ella caminaba de un lado a otro por la habitación, me acerque de nuevo a ella y la tome por los brazos.**

**- Mi amor tranquilízate por favor, juntos podemos solucionar cualquier cosa, te amo y todo va a estar bien – Bella bajo nuevamente la mirada, cuando la subió sus ojos habían cambiado, fue como si el calido chocolate de sus ojos que tanto amaba se hubiese congelado, antes de pronunciar las siguientes palabras.**

**- Pero yo no te amo Edward – sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, hasta llegue a pensar que había escuchado mal, me quede estático en el medio de la habitación.**

**- ¿Tu… no… me amas? – sonaba tan extraño las palabras colocadas en ese orden pero necesitaba que me lo confirmara y asegurarme que no era producto de mi imaginación.**

**- No. Y por eso no puedo seguir con esto.**

**- Bien, eso cambia las cosas – dije mientras soltaba sus hombros.**

**- Mi intención no es lastimarte – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente.**

**- Tranquila Bella, no es tu culpa. Sobre el corazón no se manda y yo no puedo obligar al tuyo a que me ame.**

**- Edward de verdad lo siento, si quieres puedo recoger mis cosas e irme.**

**- No es necesario, el que se va soy yo.**

**- No Edward yo puedo…**

**- Bella, basta! Tú no tienes a donde ir a esta hora. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, luego resolveremos el tema de la casa. – Luego de esa conversación recogí casi todas mis cosas y salí de la casa.**

*****Fin del Flashbacks*****

** Amaba a Bella como nunca pensé amar a nadie, por lo tanto quería verla feliz, aunque su felicidad no estuviera a mi lado. Desde ese día han pasado seis meses, en todo ese tiempo no he vuelto a verla, pero gracias a que mi hermana es su mejor amiga me he enterado de algunos detalles de su vida, como que todavía sigue viviendo en la casa que juntos alquilamos hace algunos meses, esa misma casa donde fui feliz un día y cuyo camino conozco de memoria. Misma casa a la que hoy me dirigía y donde solo soy una visita más. Quería demostrarle a Bella y a mi familia que ya había superado nuestra relación fallida.**

** Cuando estacioné mi Aston Martin en la entrada ya se encontraban varios coches en el lugar, tome el regalo que había comprado para Bella y bajé del auto, me dirigí a la entrada, toque el timbre y espere a que abrieran.**

** Cuando la puerta se abrió tras de ella apareció la mujer mas hermosa que había conocido en mi vida, se supone que su presencia ya no debería afectarme de esta manera, pero lo hacía, incluso se veía mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, llevaba un vestido negro a media pierna, con un gran escote en la parte delantera, solo se sostenía de sus hombros mediante una delgadas tiras, me pregunto si ella recordara cuanto me gusta como se le veía el negro a su hermoso cuerpo, ya que resaltaba la palidez de su piel, la cual parecía porcelana.**

** No se cuanto tiempo estaríamos ahí parados en la entrada mirándonos el uno al otro, hasta que ella rompió el cómodo silencio que se había creado entre nosotros.**

**- Hola Edward, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, pero antes pude observar un brillo extraño en ella.**

**- Hola Bella, todo bien… Feliz cumpleaños – dije extendiendo el regalo hacia ella.**

**- Gracias – dijo con una leve sonrisa – no debiste haberte molestado. Pasa – se hizo a un lado para que pudiera entrar a la casa, aunque su trato era cordial yo la sentí mas distante y fría que nunca y eso me afecto mas de lo que debería.**

**Cuando entré a la casa se encontraban varias personas, pero a pesar de eso me pude fijar que la casa seguía exactamente igual a como la recordaba, tenia entendido que la fiesta solo se llevaría a cabo en la planta baja, pero no pude evitar dirigir la mirada a las escaleras en dirección a la que fue un día nuestra habitación, en la que pasamos muchos momentos felices pero también tristes, sin embargo no debía seguir torturándome porque seguro ese cuarto se encuentra cerrado para mi.**

**- La casa sigue muy bonita, veo que mantuviste todos los muebles - dije mientras me giraba a verla nuevamente**

**- Eh… si, la verdad decidí comprarla y no he tenido tiempo de redecorarla – mientras hablaba no pude evitar fijarme en sus labios y me entraron unas inmensas ganas de tomarla en mis brazos, estrecharla junto a mi y juntar nuestros labios.**

**- Bella… - esa otra voz me saco de mis pensamientos, para girarme y ver de quien se trataba, era un hombre alto y moreno que se dirigió hasta donde estábamos – Cielo, necesito que vengas conmigo un momento.**

**- Esta bien Jacob – le dijo al hombre que venia llegando para luego girarse hacia mi – Edward discúlpame un momento, ponte cómodo, estas en tu casa – la vi incomodarse cuando dijo esas ultimas palabras que hace algún tiempo fueron tan ciertas.**

**- Gracias Bella – vi como se alejaba, mientras yo permanecía ahí parado en medio del recibidor.**

**La fiesta continuó sin que pudiera hablar nuevamente con Bella, pero no pude evitar seguir con la mirada cada uno de sus movimientos y me di cuenta que la seguía amando igual que el primer día pero el tal Jacob no se le separaba ni un momento, ¿será que ella ya me olvido y ahora esta con él?**

** Solo pensar en esa posibilidad me hizo sentir muy mal y si a eso le agregamos que hace rato ambos habían desaparecido de la fiesta. Era obvio que Bella ya no me amaba, bueno en realidad ella me lo dijo muy claro la ultima vez, cuando me dio a entender que nunca me había amado. Tal vez lo mejor fue separarnos y la vida debe continuar, ya no debería importarme si estaba o si se besaba con el tal Jacob o con cualquier otro, aunque por dentro me esté muriendo. No entiendo porque seguía torturándome. No sabía que tenía una vena masoquista.**

** No tenía nada más que hacer en esta fiesta, ya había cumplido con venir, felicitarla y darle su regalo, pero permanecer aquí solo me convertiría en un masoquista. Así que me despedí de Alice y me dispuse a salir de la casa.**

** Cuando me dirigía al coche me gire para observar el hermoso jardín que rodeaba la casa, tantos recuerdos junto a Bella caminando por esos jardines, seguían casi igual a como lo recordaba sin embargo habían flores nuevas en la entrada. Estaba a punto de entrar al auto cuando pude apreciar un movimiento a lo lejos. Se trataba de una silueta de una persona, esa silueta que reconocería en cualquier parte del mundo. La vi caminando lentamente hasta recostarse en uno de los árboles, espere un rato para ver si alguien mas se acercaba a Bella, pero cuando me di cuenta que al parecer no esperaba a nadie decidí ser yo el que se acercara.**

**- ¿Bella…? – la llame cuando ya estaba cerca. Ella dio un respingo al oír mi voz - ¿estás bien? – Asintió con la cabeza, sin girarse a verme. – Bella, se que estas llorando – me había fijado en sus temblores ocasionados por sus sollozos – por favor dime que te ocurre – dije mientras tomaba su brazo y la giraba para que quedara frente a mi.**

** Se me encogió el corazón cuando observé sus ojos llenos de lagrimas; me perdí en ellos como el primer día que los vi. Luego de un rato en el que nos quedamos perdidos en la mirada del otro Bella no pudo contener mas sus lágrimas y se tiró a mi pecho a llorar, solo pude rodearla con mis brazos y percibir de nuevo ese calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que los sollozos de Bella fueron disminuyendo y la escuche susurrar algo mientras se alejaba de mí y tenía su mirada fija en mi pecho.**

**- Lo siento Edward – supuse que se refería a mi camisa, la cual estaba mojada producto de sus lágrimas. **

**- No te preocupes, es solo una camisa – le dije con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**- No es por eso – hizo una pausa antes de soltar un suspiro y seguir hablando – me refiero al daño que te cause, al daño que nos cause a ambos por mi estupidez – seguía sin verme a la cara. – Siento mucho todo lo que te dije, todas esas mentiras – intente interrumpirla y pedirle que me explicara de que estaba hablando pero ella siguió su monólogo – todo por culpa de mi estupidez.**

** Gracias a la luz de la luna que nos iluminaba pude ver como otra lágrima silenciosa corría por su mejilla. La tomé por la barbilla y le hice levantar la mirada.**

**- Bella. ¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué mentiras te refieres?**

**- A las que te dije esa noche en nuestra habitación, tenia miedo, lo siento – me quede estático en mi sitio y ella se dio cuenta – será mejor que me valla.**

**- No, espera; tu no me vas de aquí hasta que me expliques todo – dije mientras la tomaba del brazo y la llevaba hasta unos bancos que se encontraban en el jardín; cerca de donde estábamos, pero oculto de cualquiera que pudiera asomarse desde la casa.**

**- Edward, ya no importa – dijo con la mirada fija en sus manos.**

**- A mi me importa, ¿dime que fue lo que pasó? – le pedí de la mejor manera mas tranquila posible.**

** Soltó un suspiro de resignación antes de comenzar hablar.**

**- Ese día me encontraba muy mal, mi madre había venido a la casa, fue el día que me enteré que había decidido divorciarse de mi padre, me contó cosas muy fuertes que tuvo que soportar junto a él. – Su voz comenzaba a quebrarse debido a los sollozos – Ese día ella me dio a entender que se arrepentía de todo lo que había vivido con Charlie y que lo odiaba; me metió muchas cosas en la cabeza acerca de nuestra relación, yo no quería que nosotros pasáramos nunca por eso Edward. Mis padres se odian, incluso hoy es mi cumpleaños y ninguno de los dos vino por evitar encontrarse con el otro. – Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente de sus ojos. – No pude soportarlo, todo lo que me dijo mi madre, sumado a mis inseguridades me obligaron a decir todo lo que te dije ese día.**

** Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos mientras yo procesaba todo lo que Bella acababa de decirme, no podía creer que nuestra relación hubiera terminado por los problemas que tuvieron sus padres, debió haberlo pasado muy mal.**

**- Bella tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No fue correcto que sacrificaras tu felicidad por temor.**

**- Ahora se eso, pero ya es muy tarde – dijo con un suspiro.**

**- Nunca es tarde – dije mientras colocaba mi mano sobre la suya - ¿por qué estabas llorando hace un rato?**

**- Eso ya no importa… **

**- Bella, pensé que ya habíamos superado la parte de las evasivas, dime que te ocurre.**

**- Es que… me afectó verte hoy luego de tanto tiempo, me acorde de las cosas tan feas que te dije ese día y me sentí muy mal, perdóname Edward, fui una estúpida. – se levantó y caminó dándome la espalda.**

**- Tranquila ya no te culpes por eso – dije mientras también me ponía de pie detrás de ella. – Lo único que me duele es que ya no estas a mi lado – no pude evitar que mi voz saliera con una nota de tristeza cuando lo dije.**

** Puse mis manos en su cintura y se sobresaltó un poco, pero eso no impidió que hablara de nuevo.**

**- Yo también me arrepiento Edward, no te imaginas cuanto – solo fue un susurro, se giro para quedar frente a mi con mis manos todavía en su cintura – Cuanto me gustaría poder retroceder el tiempo y que nada de eso hubiera pasado – dijo bajando la mirada.**

**- Y que opinas si en lugar de arrepentirnos por el pasado – levanté su cara para verla a los ojos – aprovechamos cada minuto del presente – dije acercándola mas a mi cuerpo. **

**- ¿A qué te refieres? – se notaba confundida.**

**- A esto – dije antes de besarla.**

** Sus labios eran tal y como los recordaba… Suaves, cálidos y perfectos... no pude contenerme a las ganas que tenía de besarla, así que no pensé solo actué, la tomé por la cintura y la acerque mas a mi cuerpo. Su cuerpo como siempre se amoldo al mío a la perfección.**

**- Edward… – ****susurró cuando llevé mis labios a su cuello. Llevé mi mano a su pierna por detrás de la rodilla logrando que la doblara y la colocara alrededor de mi cintura, mi mano continuo subiendo por su muslo mientras mi boca no abandonaba su cuello y sus hombros en los cuales iba repartiendo besos y caricias con mi lengua, cuanto había extrañado el sabor de su piel.**

** Su respiración ya estaba acelerada y de su boca solo salían gemidos que me invitaban a seguir adelante. Mi mano seguía acariciando su pierna llevándome su vestido cada vez que subía, sus manos estaban en mis hombros a acariciaban mi espalda de arriba abajo, llegué a sus bragas, la acaricie por encima de éstas y comencé a besar sus labios nuevamente.**

** Bella gemía contra mi boca, así que aproveche para acariciar su lengua con la mía, ella comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa y me la quitó para acariciar mi pecho, sentir las manos al contacto con mi piel era una de las mejores experiencias del mundo.**

**- Te necesito Bella – dije contra su cuello, ella se estremeció pero igual contestó con la respiración entrecortada.**

**- Yo también te necesito Edward – eso bastó para que la llevara contra una pared que había en el jardín y la cual nos impedía ser vistos por cualquiera que estuviera en la casa.**

** Dejé sus pies en el suelo y decidí acariciar su cuerpo, empecé por sus piernas y subí lentamente por ellas, llevándome el vestido en el acto, llegué a sus bragas, las bajé poco a poco, mientras besaba sus piernas, las metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Sentí como se estremecía.**

**- Edward, por favor – dijo con los ojos cerrados.**

**- ¿Qué quieres, amor? – dije con mis labios contra su cuello.**

**- Mmm… no me tortures así.**

** La tortura la estaba sintiendo yo, así que la volví a besar intensamente mientras desabrochaba mi pantalón, tomé sus piernas, las llevé a mi cintura y la penetré de una estocada, gemimos al mismo tiempo. La apoyé contra la pared y coloqué mi cabeza en su hombro para intentar calmarme, porque sabía que el simple hecho de sentirla a mi alrededor podría hacer que explotara. Cuando estuve un poco mas calmado comencé el vaivén de mis caderas y ella comenzó a gemir en mi oído, sus gemidos eran como canto de ángeles para mí.**

** Cuando estaba cerca de llegar, sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, esperaba que la música en la casa estuviera lo suficientemente alta para que no la escucharan, aunque quería que todos se enteraran que Bella era mía de nuevo, esta no era la manera.**

**- Edward, te amo! – gritó al llegar al orgasmo, apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro mientras sus espasmos se controlaban, tomé sus caderas y me enterraba en ella mas violentamente, tratando de no lastimarla, hasta llegar yo mismo a mi liberación. Nos quedamos un rato con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del otro esperando que nuestras respiraciones se calmaran.**

**- Yo también te amo Bella – dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.**

** Luego de un rato salí de ella, coloqué sus pies en el suelo, acomodé mi pantalón y su vestido para sentarnos en uno de los bancos del jardín, donde habíamos estados sentados hacia un rato.**

**- Esto fue maravilloso Edward, pero ahora ¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros? – me miraba fijamente y en sus ojos pude ver temor por mi respuesta.**

**- No se que pienses tu, pero yo no quiero estar ni un minuto mas separado de ti – dije acariciando su mejilla – aunque tal vez a tu novio no le agrade mucho la idea – si era así estaba dispuesto a luchar por ella.**

**- ¿Novio? ¿De cual novio me hablas? – me preguntó confundida.**

**- De Jacob.**

** Su seño se relajó y se comenzó a reír, ahora el que estaba confundido era yo, cuando vio mi cara y se dio cuenta que esperaba una respuesta de su parte dejo de reírse para contestarme.**

**- Jacob no es mi novio, Edward.**

**- ¿No? Pero en la fiesta…**

**- Jacob es el novio de Nessie, mi hermana, justo ahora fue al aeropuerto para recogerla.**

** Luego de escuchar sus palabras me tranquilice y alegre al mismo tiempo, no pude evitar besarla como si mi vida dependiera de ello, la necesitaba sentir mas cerca por eso la senté en mis piernas, mientras nos seguíamos besando.**

**- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escucharte decir eso – dije contra sus labios, ella sonrió sobre los míos.**

**- ¿Eso quiere decir que estamos juntos de nuevo?**

**- Solo si tu estas de acuerdo – pregunté todavía con un poco de nervios.**

** Su sonrisa se ensanchó antes de contestarme.**

**- Claro que si, ya no puedo estar separada de ti ni un minuto mas – nos volvimos a besar.**

**- Deberíamos volver a la fiesta, tal vez estén preocupados porque la cumpleañera desapareció.**

**- Tienes razón, deberíamos volver – pero sus acciones decían lo contrario a sus palabras, ya que sus manos se aferraron mas a mi cuello, así que la tomé en mis brazos, me levanté y ella puso sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, eso se sentía muy bien pero debíamos regresar a la fiesta antes de que a alguien se le ocurra venir a buscarla, por lo que use el poco autocontrol que me quedaba para hablarle.**

**- Bueno amor, si quieres que te lleve en esta posición hasta la casa, para que todos se den cuenta de lo bien que lo hemos pasado, por mi no hay proble…**

**- Ya entendí –me interrumpió, mientras bajaba rápidamente sus pies al piso – y aunque te amo no me gustaría ser tan gráfica sobre nuestro asunto – dijo dándome un dulce beso, el cual respondí gustoso.**

**- Te amo – dije sobre sus labios.**

** Tomé su mano y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa, el resto de la fiesta transcurrió entre cuchicheos de las personas sobre si Bella y yo habíamos vuelto, en cambio Alice tenía un gran sonrisa en la cara, estoy casi seguro que ella sabía algo que yo no, y por eso prácticamente me obligó que viniera a la fiesta.**

** Cuando llegaron del aeropuerto Bella me presentó a Jacob y también pude saludar a Nessie quien se alegro al enterarse que Bella y yo lo intentaríamos de nuevo.**

** La fiesta terminó y ayudé a Bella a recoger todo, cuando me dirigía a la puerta para irme, ella me detuvo de la mano.**

**- Edward, quédate esta noche – dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos.**

**- ¿Estás segura? – dije acariciando su mejilla. A pesar de que no hubiera otra cosa que quisiera mas en este momento que permanecer a su lado, no quería que se sintiera presionada.**

**- Si, quiero que te quedes hoy y siempre junto a mi Edward, porque te amo y nunca seré capaz de sentir por nadie mas lo que siento por ti.**

**-Yo también te amo Bella eres el amor de mi vida.**

** La besé, la besé con todas mis fuerzas para demostrarle que mis palabras eran ciertas, este beso representaba el inicio de una nueva etapa entre nosotros con mas amor y mas confianza, se sentía tan bien estar así con ella, y no solo porque la estuviera besando como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sino porque estaba donde se supone debía estar de hoy en adelante… al lado de Bella, el amor de mi vida.**

* * *

><p><strong>Review.?<br>**

**Neska Cullen****-****Ѽ****-**


	2. Nota

Hola Chicas, de antemano perdón a las que creyeron que se trataba de un nuevo capitulo…

Esta nota es para informarle que esta historia esta nominada en los "FanFiction Twilight Hispanoamericana Awards" como "Mejor Oneshot" y "Mejor Os Romance". Además de eso, estoy nominada como "Mejor Autor Neofito".

La página es: http:/ www. ffthawards. com/ (ya saben, todo juntito). Así que si tienen un minutito para pasarse por allí y votar, se lo agradecería muchisimo…

Besos…

Atte. Neska Cullen


End file.
